


Ryoma's jacket

by ihrt



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ponta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 23:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihrt/pseuds/ihrt
Summary: Ryoma gives Sakuno things that mean stuff to him like his racquet, oh and his jacket.“Here,” Sakuno looked up from packing up her stuff in her tennis bag to see Ryoma holding out his regular jacket.Ryoma gaze was like how he looked at opponents that he took seriously. In 2 years she’d started to become a little versed in Ryoma Speak.This was new though since he’d never done anything of the sort before.





	Ryoma's jacket

“Here,” Sakuno looked up from packing up her stuff in her tennis bag to see Ryoma holding out his regular jacket. Ryoma gaze was like how he looked at opponents that he took seriously. In 2 years she’d started to become a little versed in Ryoma Speak. This was new though since he’d never done anything of the sort before. 

 

Sakuno took it from his hands “you want me to clean it?” she asked as she stood up with her bag on her shoulder and the jacket in her hands. Ryoma had grown taller recently, he stood about a head taller than her now. 

 

“I don’t need it anymore,” he said plainly. 

 

“You’re leaving Seigaku?” she said, a rock settled in her stomach. 

 

“No, it’s too small so Ryuzaki-sensei ordered me a new one,” he said, still giving her that piercing stare. 

 

“So you want me to have your jacket?” she asked. 

 

“I gave you my racquet, didn’t I?” he asked. 

 

“Un, my teammates always ask me about my red racquet,” she said, she waited patiently as Ryoma was quiet for a tick. Ryoma wasn’t to be rushed, if she was patient he would explain. 

 

“Tell them it’s… your boyfriend’s” Ryoma said. 

 

Sakuno blinked then blushed “Ryoma-Kun, is that a confession?” she asked. Ryoma stood angled away but still looking at her out of his peripheral vision. He then looked then nodded, lowering his hat. 

 

“Then I like you too,” she said setting her bag down and putting his jacket on then grabbing her bag again. She pulled on his wrist, he’d gotten so tall lately, and once she got close enough pressed her lips to his cheek. “I’m gonna head to school then practice after. I’ll see you when I'm done. Walk me home? I’ll get some Ponta?” there now he’d have to be there. There were two ways to get Ryoma's attention, tennis or bribery.

 

“You buy me grape and I’ll buy strawberry,” Ryoma said, she beamed.

 

“Okay,” she said "bye Ryoma" she skipped off to class. 


End file.
